Electus Palma
by Minnelli2007
Summary: Chosen Glory, only those blessed by the Gods are granted the glory they seek. The story of Troy. All couples remain the same, and so does the movie. View this as deleted scenes and the aftermath of Troy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Troy or its characters.**

**A/N: Before I receive flames about Mary-sues and the like, I am sticking to the movies couples, all new charaters are to have no romance in this story and I am not changing any plot. All scenes added in are to be thought of as deleted. I will continue this past the story of Troy and though the movie was historically flawed, I may or may not chose to fix it. It wholly depends on if it will fit into the story or not. I have no beta, so any flaws in the story I take full responsibility for. Enjoy.**

* * *

One thousand ships. They were a plague upon the once beautiful ocean that surrounded Troy. Swallowing every inch they touched, the ships slowly but surely converged to the golden sand, tainting it with their presence. One ship though had arrived far before others. When the ships inhabitants had disembarked, the ground shuddered under their feet.

The Myrmidons and their King wasted no time in taking the land that would soon belong to the Greeks. The Trojans that met them, were slain while glancing at these warriors who were trained and sculpted by the great Achilles. Achilles charged at their head, making his way to the temple that over-looked the once glorious scenery. Blood seeped into the land as the horsemen rode with might towards the intruders. Smirking in delight, Achilles and his men disappeared into Apollo's temple and slew the few priests that tried to hide. They blended into the shadows and waited for more Trojans to enter, lured to their death by the calling of war. Once those last few were slain, Achilles stepped outside and was followed by the mighty Hector

"Why did you come here?" Hector question as he took in the vast number of Greek ships now perched upon his beaches. Achilles looked at him and thought a moment before gesturing to the massive army.

"They'll be talking about this war for a thousand years." He simply stated, studying the man next to him.

"In a thousand years even the dust from our house will be gone." Hector placed his hand upon the hilt of his sword, ready for battle.

"Yes, prince. But our names will remain." Hector turned and drew his sword as the band of Myrmidons covered in blood emerged from the temple. After becoming surrounded, he warily sheathed his sword. Achilles commander stepped up and anxiously glanced between the two men.

"The Trojans are dead." Achilles nodded to Eudorus and turned away from Hector but glanced back at him.

"Go home, prince. Drink some wine. Make love to your wife. Tomorrow we'll have our war." He spoke as if granting Hector a favor.

"You speak of war as if it's a game." Hector growled. "But how many wives wait at Troy's gate for husbands they'll never see again?" He demanded causing Achilles to turn back to him looking amused.

"Perhaps your brother can comfort them. I hear he's good at charming other men's wives." He smiled and Hector stood straight, glaring at the other man for a moment before finally walking away. Hector rode back to his few men and back to Troy, as if a horse whom had been whipped and banished by his master.

"Why did you let him go?" Eudorus questioned, confused at letting one of Troy's most dangerous warriors walk freely.

"It's too early in the day for killing princes." He responded lazily and began making his way back to the camp, his men following. Finally the rest of the Greeks were disembarking from their own ships.

"Praise Achilles!" Soldiers shouted as he walked by, making his way to his ship, slower than the rest of his men for he stopped to talk with other kings. When he arrived at the base the Myrmidons had nearly established,he looked at it in approval and looked to his cousin who seemed excited. It did not take long for him to realize he had a prize and when Eudorus showed him the girl in his tent, Achilles felt his stone heart tug in the woman's presence.

* * *

"They have come." The voice rang out as three sets of eyes watched from the cliffs that overlooked the sea.

"We must tell the others." A helmet of steel covered the speakers head while black leather was pull against their body. Their tanned arms were exposed but a steel breast-piece was strapped over their chest, and metal gauntlets shone on their fore-arms.

"He will visit soon." A soft voice spoke, watching the Greek camp and turning to glance at the looming walls of Troy behind them. Brown leather covered this person, though long legs were exposed by the skirt that hung down to their thigh. Their chest was covered by a gold breast-plate which rested over a cloth shirt, covering the entire upper body. A mask of wood was placed over their face and bright colors sprang up from where the hair would be.

"He knows our answer." The deep voice answered the last of the three. The tallest in the group and the broadest. Covered in leather and metal, not much was different except there was no helmet covering his face. Short black hair was exposed as pale blue eyes searched the horizons and tried to make count of the Greeks. This man was not beautiful but he was striking with his pale deathly skin and his brooding looks.

"Come." The first said again, leaving the other two behind and walking towards the forest that was miles away from where they were. The man looked to his other companion and nodded, the two following closely behind what seemed to be their commander.

* * *

The meeting that night had not gone well and Hectors mind was restless. His wife begged him not to go to war in the morning though what would the Trojan army be without their leader. Helen had tried to escape the city to her death but Hector caught her and sent her back to his fool of a brother. He paced along the walls, debating his next course of action. Looking around in the darkness, Hector pulled a cloak over his head and entering the stables, mounted a horse and slipped outside the walls of the city, the same way Helen had prepared to do moments before.

He rode the beautiful creature hard, causing its ivory legs to pump against the ground and kick dust into the air as he headed towards his destination. Coming upon the forest he dismounted and drew his sword. Checking the area around him, he pushed his way into the foliage and slowly tread the path he had not traveled in a long time. Coming upon a pond, he felt the presence he was seeking though his eyes could find none.

"I come to ask." He began but was immediately cut of by the voice that spoke.

"No." It stated simply and he looked to the rock next to him and saw a figure perched upon it, a steel helmet glinting in the moonlight.

"Please, do not forsake us for what we did once long ago. The city needs you." Hector tried to reason, taking a step forward but stopped when an arrow was released and landed at the spot his foot was set to land on. Glancing into the darkness he could barely make out a wooden mask with brightly colored braided clothes coming out of it. They disappeared from view and again he focused on the person in front of him.

"As favorable to the gods as you are, mighty Hector." They spoke sarcastically and stood, approaching him with graceful movements. "We do not favor you." Hector reached out to touch their arm but his hand was quickly pulled back and a dagger at his throat.

"Do not touch what you are unworthy of." A male's voice spoke into his ear. Hector grew angry and struggled but stopped when he felt the tip of the dagger begin to dig into his skin.

"Des, release him." The commander spoke and Des, the man who had earlier visited the cliffs, stepped back and moved into the trees towards the others.

"Leave son of Priam, and do not return, even with the offer of love and blessing from your King, we will not help." Hector grew furious at the words and went to move forward to strike but stopped when he heard the drawing of weapons around him. Though he could not see any others, Hector was not foolish enough to realize he was outnumbered. As he turned to leave, he heard one last soft whisper.

"But rest easy, the Greeks will not have our aid either, they will have more hindrance than the Trojans for daring to step upon our land." Hector turned but saw and heard no-one. The wind rustled the leaves and he knew he had been left alone, his last attempt for help over. Barely comforted by the words, he made his way back to Troy, his resolve set that no others were needed for this war except for the true warriors of his city.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Troy or its characters.**

* * *

Dawn was fast approaching as the Greek soldiers armored themselves for their up-coming battle against the Trojans. One man was kneeled upon the ground, praying to the grounds for blessing and to come from the battle alive and not damaged to where he could no longer fight. Another inspected each arrowhead in his quiver and occasionally drew his knife against the ends to sharpen it for better impact when it would slam into the Trojans bodies and hopefully slay them. One last lad sat in the sand snapping seashells in his young hands, afraid for the doom that was laid ahead of him.

In the midst of all this preparation, Achilles was in his tent, sitting cross-legged on his cot with his arms held vertically in front of him with his palms up. In them he lightly held his bronze sword and inspected its beauty. Patroclus and Eudorus, ready for battle entered the tent and still Achilles did not move and though his sword was heavy he did not tremble from its weight.

"My lord?" Eudorus questioned after a few moments of silence. "The army is marching." He commented hoping to draw Achilles from his pensive thoughts.

"Let them march, we stay." He blandly responded, still fuming over the night before.

"But the men" Eudorus started and faltered slightly when Achilles turned his glare upon him. "The men are ready." He said quietly looking at his leader in disbelief. Achilles looked back to his sword and spoke to the two men, rage evident in his words.

"Agamemnon spat on my honor yesterday. I promised the girl her safety and he stole her from me. Let him fight the Trojans today." Flashes of Briseis' face of anger and rebellion flashed to his face and he grimaced. Patroclus and Eudorus looked to each other in confusion. Knowing he must follow orders, Eudorus bowed and left the tent while Patroclus remained behind.

"When I was very small I saw my father kill a man with his bare hands." Achilles started, deep in thought while Patroclus remained silent, unsure of how to answer. They continued their conversation while the Greeks marched and finally, Achilles left the tent to find his soldiers and go to a vantage point to watch the Greeks face their worthy adversaries.

* * *

His men had followed him to a tall cliff that over looked the battlefield where the Trojans stood opposite the long line of Greeks. They stood upon the ruins of some structure and watched from a mile away as Hector and Paris rode out to meet with the Greeks and discuss some sort of terms with them. Though he was not in battle he was still aware and tense with action and knew that there was someone in the woods behind him, watching his every move. The battle began to unfold before their eyes and watched as Menelaus over-powered Paris who then crawled to his brother's feet. In one swift motion, Hector ran his sword through Menelaus as he tried to finish Paris off. The Greeks charged shortly after and soon were shot down as the Trojan archers rained their arrows down on the enemy soldiers. Patroclus looked to his cousin who stood behind his Myrmidons while he muttered to himself, his eyes never leaving the slaughter.

"Pull back you fool." After more fighting he began pacing, his fingers twitching and grazing over his sword.

"Get them in line, get them in line." He repeated constantly while his soldiers and cousin smartly avoided their captain. After watching Ajax fall to Hector, Achilles stormed into the forest while his men stayed behind, knowing that following Achilles would direct his anger at them. He cut through the thick foliage of the forest and came to an open clearing where in his way stood a small but curvy figure. She had a steel helmet on her head and a black leather skirt and top pulled against her skin. A steel-breastplate was placed over it and metal gauntlets covered her tan forearms. Her sword was lazily resting back against her shoulder and she spoke looking him in the eye.

"You'll venture no further Great Achilles." He was stunned by this women's audacity and snarled at her, drawing his sword and pacing forward. Her pale green eyes connected with his, his focus so intent on his prey he never noticed the other people who drew forward from their cover.

He counted ten in total. Two men flanked her side while two approached both of his sides and from his back. One was up in the trees, her bow pointed at his chest and arrow strung in place. He stopped, knowing he was sorely out-numbered and began to evaluate these people who so fearlessly challenged him. Achilles relaxed his grip on his sword hoping to lull them into a false calmness and then hoping to strike. Looking back at the woman, he noticed she had a faint small.

"Do not try to play us for fools Achilles for we all could match you in a battle, do not try to use your petty war tricks against us." She took a step forward from her guards and stopped when she was close to him. She removed her helmet and blonde hair spilled from out in large curls and framed her beautiful face.

"I've come to tell you, to leave this land before your blood is settled into it. We do not welcome invaders and though we'd rather not involve ourselves in Troy's matters, this is our land and we will protect it." She spoke softly, her green eyes glinting with promise to fulfill her threats.

"Who are you to make such demands?" He questioned, scanning her face and looking for a sign of weakness. She smiled devilishly and quirked her eyebrow.

"Who are you to ask such questions?" She challenged back and he smirked at her words.

"As you've said, I am Achilles son of Peleus and the Nereid Thetis." He looked to the woman for her name back and she thought a moment before responding.

"And I am Thea, daughter of Priam. These are my brothers and sisters" She responded and noticed the look of shock on his face before he composed it to become blank again.

"Surely a Princess of Troy would not be allowed to play in the woods during such dangerous times." He questioned confused and glanced around sharply as laughter filled the grove.

"But surely an outcast of Troy could." She responded gently but stood straight and looked at him seriously again.

"You're company has been well enjoyed for a Greek savage Achilles but again I tell you, leave our lands before we are forced to send you to Hades, a task most unpleasant to think of." Everyone around him backed from the grove and he as he took a step forward an arrow landed in the tree next to him. Glancing up he noticed the archer gone and was startled when his soldiers burst forth from behind him with their swords ready. He never took his eyes from Thea as she slowly and gracefully replaced her helmet upon her head, entrancing the men behind him in shock that he felt before.

"Heed the warning Achilles." She taunted and gave him one last smile before darting silently into the woods and disappearing back to her small group. Eudorus looked to Achilles and spoke to him with a sadden voice.

"The Greeks have retreated and the Trojans returned back to their walls." Achilles nodded and strode from the forest back towards the encampment, knowing Agamemnon's anger would be great and directed at him. He would punish the girl and Achilles heart hardened at the thought and he quickly mounted his horse to ride back and save her from whatever fate she would face.

* * *

**So what do you think? Reviews or constructive critisim are appreciated. Also if youd like to apply to beta it would be welcomed :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Troy or its characters.**

_Special thanks to Raidenlover6 for reviewing. This chapters for you._

* * *

Thea could feel the tension in the air as her siblings looked at her with a range of emotions. She narrowed her eyes and most looked away but a few. One man with long black hair pulled and secured at the nap of his neck stepped forward. His light caramel eyes stayed connected with hers and his muscles flexed in anger. His tan chest was exposed under a leather vest with metal studs scattered upon it. His gauntlets caught the reflection of the sun momentarily distracting her and suddenly he stood in front of her speaking quietly.

"What you did today was dangerous Thea, you've exposed our long kept secret to an enemy and engaged in conversation with him. What were you thinking?" He spat and she silently fumed as her brother waited for her answer. She pushed past him and addressed her family.

"You will all look at me." She commanded and slowly heads began to rise. "You have no right to question my actions upon luring our enemy into a relaxed demeanor around me. For this is an enemy we know nothing about and whom supposedly is the greatest of the Greek warriors." She stopped and turned her intensity onto her brother. "Just because I am the youngest does not mean my decisions are not made in thought of the family first. We would never dare to engage an enemy into battle without knowledge, something I will obtain through this connection." All members of the grove looked down in shame, realizing that though Thea was naturally curious about Achilles, she would never put their lives in danger to satisfy her own thirst. It was one of her main traits, which allowed her to be elected as their commander at her tender age. She strode to the middle of the clearing and sank to the ground, removing a stone and her sword from her side. Pulling the stone against her sword she began to sharpen it while calling out her orders.

"Stia." Thea gently whispered causing a woman who looked to be the age of Queen Hecuba to stand. She had long straight brown hair with highlights of red in it that was half pulled back from her face. She had dark green eyes, full berry colored lips and a small dainty nose. Thea beckoned her over and as she approached, her short dark green empire dress swayed with her steps. She bowed her head in wait.

"You are to go to the temples of Troy and listen for any information possible but stay hidden and do not approach anyone. Gather food while you are in town." Thea slipped a pouch of money into her hand and returned to her sword. Before Stia took a step, her sister was speaking again. "Take Su." A man who matched her age stood and ran his hand over his short blonde hair. He adjusted his black cotton pants and pulled them tighter while making sure his open sleeveless white shirt wasn't tucked into his pants. His light blue eyes were soft as they landed on Thea and he leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead.

"Gods blessing." He murmured and they left the clearing leisurely making their way towards the walls of Troy.

"Emis." She called and waited while the young woman dropped from the tree while pulling her mask back into place from over her wavy brown hair Her hazel eyes were guarded as she watched Thea. When she crossing the clearing, she checked her arrow count and the tightness of her bow.

"Loop around and watch the far lines of the Greek encampments, Des shall watch the near." Her pale brother with short black hair and pale blue eyes who had gone to the cliffs with them earlier stood and left with the savage woman. Hoof-beats were heard against the ground and Thea knew they were gone.

"Sideon and Phae, I need one of you to enter the Greek's army and the other to Troy's. Sideon you'll blend better with Troy. Enter the city through the tunnels and when they go to collect the dead, volunteer, make sure you recover armor to blend into the barracks." A man with dark black hair, that looked midnight blue in the light nodded and his sea-blue eyes darted to his brother to see his fate. "Phae to the Greeks. Tonight slip into their camps and kill a soldier, dispose of his body in the sea or bury it in the sand away from them." A large burly man with deep red hair and coal colored eyes nodded. She reached up and traced the scar that ran over his eye and down his cheek before placing a kiss over it.

"You two I pray to stay safest of all." She placed a gentle kiss on Sideon's other cheek and the men took off without a glance back.

"Res, Ra." Two of the last three approached. The man with caramel eyes came from behind to stand in front of Thea while a woman with curly blonde hair stepped forward and dark brown eyes. She wore a light blue empire dress similar to Stias and had two Sais loosely held in her hand. She stuck them into her light brown boots and looked to her sister.

"Find him, and speak to him. Make sure he understands." Thea simply said and the two took of without another word. Finally Thea was only left with one other. She nodded to her brother and he stood, his messy brown hair sticking up in different directions while his pale green eyes were alight with excitement.

"Come Mers, we're going to see the children." He nodded and after replacing her sword, the two left the clearing and started their way down the same path as Stia and Su.

* * *

After watching Odysseus walk away. Achilles turned around and saw Patroclus standing at his tent.

"We're going home?" He asked surprised they were leaving the battle.

"We leave at noon." Achilles commanded and tried to enter his tent but was stopped when Patroclus grabbed his arm and blocked his path. Glancing at his cousin's hand, Patroclus realized his mistake and removed his hand but stood in his way.

"If Poseidon curses us and our ship goes down, what will I tell the shades in Hades? That I died running from this war, abandoning our countrymen?" He asked in anger at his older cousin.

"Our countrymen?" Achilles echoed, his brow rose in annoyance and mockery.

"Yes our country!" Patroclus exclaimed. "We're Greek, cousin. I broke bread with these men, I drank their wine, and I listened to their jokes. These are our comrades. We cannot desert them." Patroclus stopped and hesitated a moment before continuing on. "Your feud with Agamemmon is tearing the army apart. And your reputation suffers. The men are talking—" Patroclus stopped when he saw Achilles narrow his eyes in anger.

"If my blood wasn't in your veins." He started but was then cut of by Patroclus.

"But your blood is in my veins." He softly said. Growing tired of the conversation, Achilles ended it with his last words.

"I gave you an order, cousin. We leave at noon." He pushed by Patroclus and through the flaps of his tent. In anger Patroclus left and stormed down the beach to be away from the coward his cousin had turned into.

* * *

Ra and Res watched as a lone man strode down the beach, kicking up sand in his wake. He was unknowingly coming towards them and Ra looked to her brother with a pointed eyebrow.

"Do not speak unless I look to you. Things will go as we discussed" He command, wanting things to go his way, knowing he was being guided by the Gods and that his sister Thea was being to soft on the intruders. Ra ignored him and gracefully climbed over the sand dune they stood behind and Res followed behind her. When they came into view of the man, he stopped, his golden blonde hair damp with sweat and his eyes wide with fear. His hand flew to his waist and he realized that in his anger, he left his weapons back at camp. Glancing around nervously, Ra spoke without looking to her brother hoping to calm the boy.

"Peace Patroclus, we come only to talk and help settle your mind." She said gently, her eyes shinning with kindness. Her upturned nose helped to center her almond shaped brown eyes and her small pale pink lips. Patroclus found himself entranced by her beauty, which allowed them to approach him without worry.

"We only wish to tell you, your path does not lye with your cousins. Yes he is your leader but you've right to worry that your King would not be pleased. He would take you into his army should you chose to stay." She stood in front of him and reached forward slowly, brushing his hair from his forehead and keeping his attention on her.

"No man should head to Hades with regrets of not partaking in the greatest war known." Patroclus tore his eyes from hers and took a step back.

"You the woman we saw before." He questioned, noticing her blonde hair and remembering the warrior Achilles spoke with earlier was around the same build. Her bell laugher filled the air and she closed her eyes momentarily.

"No Patroclus, that was my younger sister." Finally noticing the man behind her was large, well built and armed he tensed in anticipation of an attack. Seeing his change Ra stepped forward again and placed herself between the two men.

"He will not harm you. As I've said, we only come to talk." She placed her hand on his bicep and turned him around, looping her arm through his and slowly walking back up the beach.

"The Greeks may be disheartened but once the fire burns back in their souls, this war will be theirs. They only need the thought that the greatest warrior Greece has produced, your cousin Achilles, has chosen to re-enter the battle." Patroclus frowned and though he felt he shouldn't, he responded back to Ra.

"But he has decided we leave at noon." He grumbled, annoyance in his voice.

"So Achilles must enter into battle before they leave then." She stated and began to trace her fingers alone his muscles, distracting him.

"But how, he will not don his armor nor pick up his sword." He turned to her in questioning and she smiled delicately.

"He is a fast man Patroclus, his helmet covers his face and his armor his body. Just the image or thought of him rushing towards you is enough to stop any man in fright." Patroclus' eyes were suddenly alight with an idea and he turned to Ra, grabbing both sides of her face and placing a kiss on her lips.

"You're a gift from the Gods." He exclaimed and turned rushing away from the two. Ra held her hand out as her brother rushed forward with his sword drawn and she turned to him with a devilish smile.

"It was his first and last Res, let the boy enjoy his last days. We have done what needed to be done. Thea will never know." Res glared at his retreating back but sheathed his sword and the two began to jog back to the forest to report to their sister.

* * *

They would all die. He couldn't believe this had happened. He refused to believe it. Any Trojan who dared to raise a sword against the Greeks, no any Trojan who dared to breath was going to perish at his hand. The stonewalls of the city were going to be torn down, even if by his bare hands. They were all going to die for their prince's mistake. Starting with family. He would punish them, drive them into the grief and anger he was now consumed with himself. Troy would fear the day Achilles had stepped upon their beaches with his army and they dared to take his cousin to Hades before it was time. Achilles did not care why his cousin wore his armor, nor that his men followed him into battle. He only cared that his cousin now laid in his arms, bereft of life, an empty shell where there should be a vivacious young man whom had come for glory. Tears poured down his face silently while they were alone on the beach and he vowed to the Gods who would listen. Troy would burn.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Troy or its characters.**

Thea and Mers arrived at the Thymbra, where they knew they would find their youngest half brother and sister. The children always snuck out and rode from Troy to collect water from the wall and pay patronage to the temple of Apollo that was located nearby. They heard laugher from the river and dismounted their horses, allowing them to graze on the land while they visited with family. Walking to the edge of the river, a beautiful young boy and girl were seen splashing each other and playing in delight.

"And what is this I find here?" Thea spoke startling the two until they looked up with bright smiles. "Two children causing such noise outside of the Sun Gods temple." With simultaneous cries of "Thea" and "Mers", the two children rushed forward and threw their arms around the adult's hips. Thea laughed as she smoothed down the boys unruly hair and tipped his head up to kiss both cheeks.

"How have you been Troilus?" She questioned, sitting down on the grass and transferring the boy to sit between herself and Mers while the young girl skipped over and placed herself in Thea's lap.

"I've been well sister, though it's gotten much harder to leave the palace to visit Apollo's temple and to see you. It is disheartening we are kept from you." Mers pulled Troilus against him and ruffled his hair causing Thea to frown before fixing it again.

"Its alright dear brother, war is upon us and leaving the city is dangerous for you both. That's why we've come each week; we've been waiting to tell you that until this battle is over we forbade you from leaving the palace anymore." Troilus looked crestfallen at her request and looked to the ground to hide his building tears. Thea gave him a moment and looked down to see the distraught the little girl in her arms.

"Have we done something to upset you sister?" She cried, clutching Thea more tightly. She smiled down softly at her and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"You never could Polyxena, but we could not live with ourselves if something happened to you two while trying to see us." Polyxena nodded and relief filled her face that her sister and brother were not mad at her. She stood and went over to Troilus taking his hand and making him stand. Thea noticed he had composed himself and she stood along with Mers.

"Mers will take you home safely so you may have more time with him, but I must leave now, so come and hug your sister." The two hesitated a moment but moved nonetheless and poured all their love into the hug not wanting to let go. She kissed both again and sent them off with Mers, whom nodded letting Thea know he would get them home safely. She mounted her horse and rode back to camp, waiting for updated news from all her members of the family.

* * *

Days had gone by before Thea realized what her brother and sister had really been up to. With the news of Patroclus' death, so came the news of the Greeks rejuvenation at Achilles vengeance. Thea focused her glare on Res and Ra who were both on one knee before her.

"What did you say?" She demanded fiercely, waiting for an answer from both. Res looked up and went to speak but Ra interrupted him.

"The boy was torn over his cousin's desire to leave and his own desire to stay and fight with his country men. I told him, Hades would still grant him access to the fields regardless of how he came to the Gods domain but if he truly wished, he could stay with his king and deny his cousins orders to depart. We never thought he would do something as foolish and drastic as putting on Achilles armor and rushing to battle the Trojan army and engaging Hector in combat." Res held in a smile at his sisters beautiful lie but Thea knew better than to believe the sweet words coming from her sisters mouth. Until she had proof that it had gone otherwise, she could not challenge Ra unless she wished to lose her position in the family.

"And that was all." She tried to push for more but knew she was cornered by the look in both of their eyes.

"That was all." Res answered, standing from his knee and patting Thea on the shoulder. "I apologize things did not go as planned, but next time we will try harder." The two walked away towards their hut's that were set up and entered them, leaving Thea's sight so they could talk privately.

"Zeus help me." Thea groaned walking off into the forest waiting to hear back from Mers on his latest visit to the Thymbra to make sure Troilus and Polyxena had not snuck out again. But who she saw approaching on horses, riding with such haste was not whom she had expected at all. Before fully coming to a stop, two figures jumped down from the horses and rushed forward to their sister.

"Mers has been taken." Stia exclaimed, her brown hair messy and falling from its usual placement and into her eyes. Sweat ran down her forehead while she tried to catch her breath. Thea looked to Su to finish her sentence, though he could barely breathe himself.

"Achilles man watching the walls of Troy. He saw Troilus and Polyxena leave, reported back." Thea stood frozen, unable to listen to the rest of Su's story. Res and Ra had come up behind her, hearing the commotion from the horses and asked the next question.

"What happened?" Res demanded, grabbing Stia by the arms and making her look up at him, her unshed tears glistening in her eyes.

"Achilles slaughtered Troilus and has kidnapped the princess. Mers tried to stop him, but he knocked him aside and chased the children while they ran. By the time the Trojans arrived, Achilles and Polyxena were gone. They do not know Mers, so they assume he is Achilles companion and have taken him to the city to be tried and punished." She cried, throwing herself into Res arms and crying into his chest. He tried to comfort her but had no words to say.

"Punished?" Thea spoke quietly, pain etched across her face at the thought. "We must go." She started to move only to be grabbed by Su who shook his head sadly.

"I am sorry Thea but there is nothing we can do for Mers, only will he be pardoned if Priam recognizes him through his grief." Thea shook her head frantically and broke from her brother's grasp, stalking towards the camp and mounting her own war horse. She spurred him on and rode to where her siblings sat, consumed by grief.

"Su, you are in charge until I return." She commanded, taking off towards the shores of Troy to seek her vengeance for her brother and to rescue her youngest sister.

* * *

Achilles sat by himself in the temple of Apollo that he had desecrated. He was not surprised when the doors were flung open and the warrior Thea strode in, her sword drawn. He did no react when she leveled her sword to his throat, her hands shaking in fury.

"I demand the release of my sister from the Greeks." She spoke dangerously, as if it would affect his answer.

"I am afraid that is not possible, she is a spoil of war, my property." He stood as he spoke, swatting her sword to the side and moving around her. She snarled and threw herself in his way again.

"I challenge you for the ownership of Princess Polyxena." Achilles raised his eyebrows in amusement and tilted his head in thought.

"I accept, and if I win, you shall also become my property." Thea made no reaction to his conditions but simply nodded and threw herself forward with her sword. He had removed his easily from its sheath and parried her blow, while taking quick steps forward causing her to fall into a defensive position. Metal scrapped against metal as the two fought to win the duel, both sweating from the exertion. Her helmet was knocked from her head and Achillies was taken aback by her beauty. Determination set in and he pushed full power behind each thrust, catching her on her thigh causing her to go down. She raised her sword to block but it was swatted away. Reaching into her boot she produced a dagger but was distracted when the side door in the temple burst open and Polyxena came running threw terrified for her sister. Thea looked back up at the warrior and found his sword parallel to her neck.

"This fight is over, you are both now my personal slaves." He coldy spoke while glancing over to Polyxena. "You are to return to your tent and stay there until I come for you." She looked torn between running to Thea and doing as Achillies bid but nodded and left the Temple. Achilles sheathed his sword and bent over picking up Thea.

"We will treat your wound then I will tell you what is expected of you. If you fail to do your duty you will be punished. Do you understand." Thea nodded but didn't say a word as she was lost in thought. Achillies carried her into his tent and when they enterted she finally spoke, shocked at who she found there.

"Briseis?" The girl in question looked up and stood from the bed.

"Achillies? Thea?" She asked confused looking between the two with suspicion. Achillies placed Thea down on his bed and walked over to the basin and dipped a rag in it.

"Briseis I require your assistance in mending the wound." She nodded and took the rag and began to clean the blood from Thea's leg.

"Why are you here?" Thea asked, a vicious tone seeping into her words. She noticed the interaction between the two and bitterly spat her next words. "Did you not hear, your warrior prince has slain Troilius and now has taken Polyxena from father." Brseis froze in place and looked up to Achllies with open eyes.

"Is it true?" She quietly asked, dropping the rag and moving towards him. He nodded and she rushed from the tent yelling for her cousin with tears. Achillies took a deep breathe before walking over to Thea and unexpectedly stuck her face. Thea looked back in defiance while her cheek slowly reddened.

"You will stay quiet slave and do as you are told. As I said earlier there are punishments for disobedience." He left the tent looking for Briseis, leaving Thea to ponder his words. Silently shaking in anger, she picked up the rag and began to clean her wound before finding a needle and thread to sow it shut.


End file.
